


the ghosts are watching

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [26]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of November 16, Corruption Arc Tommy, Corruption Arc Tubbo, Gen, Ghost! Wilbur, Ghostbur, Platonic Relatonships, Schlatt and Wilbur realize stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Just outside the window of the office float two ghosts, one of a horned man and the other a man in a trench coat. The two huddle closer together, even though they didn’t feel the cold as a ghost.“They’re turning out to be just like us.” The man with horns mutters.
Relationships: None, tubbo & tommy
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	the ghosts are watching

Tubbo and Tommy were not the same teenage boys they used to be before the wars. They used to be so happy, so full of joy and positivity. Wasting the days away in flower fields chasing after each other and making flower crowns. 

Now they were just hollow bodies of the boys that used to be full of joy. The true Tubbo and Tommy, the joyful teenagers, died with the shot of two separate stringed weapons. One in the midst of a duel and the other trapped in a box for the whole public to see. Now they walked, living life as the president and vice president of a country that has fallen too many times. That has experienced too much in so little time. Just like these two.

No longer were their faces showing bright smiles, instead grim expressions. One that normally would inhibit a soldier’s face after seeing death up hand and in person. Though the boys were soldiers too, fighting under the man that would blow the place to smithereens. 

Now they stood in the president’s office, standing in silence as they stared at two different walls. Tommy speaks and snaps Tubbo out of his stupor. “I have a suggestion as to what we should do now that we’re here.” Tubbo raises his head to watch Tommy who is still facing away from him.

“What is it?” Tubbo asks. Tommy inhaled sharply. “I’m not sure you’ll say yes to this.” Tubbo raises an eyebrow surprised.

Tommy turns back to Tubbo. There is a glint in his eye, something that Tubbo recognizes as his own when he was looking into a mirror. Tubbo feels a smirk grow on his face when he realizes where this is going. Tommy catches the smirk and he grins back, the grin seeming full of evil intent. The atmosphere around the room seems to grow darker. 

Tommy strides forward until he is leaning on his hands on Tubbo’s desk. “I want to take down Skeppy.” Tubbo scoffs. “Go ahead.” Tommy falls silent before somehow deepening his grin even more. “And Technoblade.”

Tubbo shrugs. He sits onto his chair and leans back. “I’ll be right there with you.” He pauses and watches Tommy’s grin turn into a smirk.

“After all, it’s always us against the world.”

Just outside the window of the office float two ghosts, one of a horned man and the other a man in a trench coat. The two huddle closer together, even though they didn’t feel the cold as a ghost. 

“They’re turning out to be just like us.” The man with horns mutters. The man in the trench coat nods. “At least they have each other.” 

The ram turns to the other and gives him a look, already knowing where the duo in front of them would go. 

“Do you really think the two having each other will help? They’ll just be worse than us.” The man in the trench coat sighs. “They won’t be lonely and that’s all that matters.” 

The horned man sighs and looks back at the nation. The nation that will probably be under fires again. “Only time will tell.” The man in the trench coat echoes that and the two float there, watching. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, and especially hello to the person from my anon account :)
> 
> also, i got this idea from [this.](https://twitter.com/akeiise/status/1329148923114491905?s=21) twitter post !


End file.
